Ashes and Haze
by sanaoon
Summary: Ashley Standford always wanted to be unique, and unique is just what she got knocking at her bedroom window... literally there he was smiling that smile. LJ Smith owns the Night World and she inspired this.
1. Introduction

**Hey this is Quintaljones now sanaoon!**

**Enjoy :)**

Introduction

"Hello." I said staring out to an anonymous and darkened audience. The light shone in my eyes so bright that all I could see was my body and the maple shine of the stage. "My name's ... Ashley. You can call me Ash."

"To all of you people listening to me," she paused to take a deep breath then continued, "This story ... it's complicated but since you insisted on me telling it, well, I guess I will."

"As I said before, my name is Ashley... Stanford. I was 16 at the time and as you can see, I'm an expecting 34 year old." As her confidence started to build and she was no longer shaking from the overwhelming amount she was being given, a light lit up in the audience.

There underneath allume sat her husband. He gave a gleaming smile as he always did. It seemed to make the rest of the audience sigh in a huge awe of curiousity and happiness yet the smile meant something altogether different to the woman. She neither adknowledged it nor looked the man straight in the eye, instead, she gave a slight sigh of relief to know that the audience was not just staring at her but at him too.

"Returning to my story, let me take you back 18 years ago to a time that was of my own personal norm. It was out and away from all the flashy excitement of the outside life. It was indeed my place to stand in a single spotlight and declare my independent uniqueness and why I shouldn't be like the rest of the people who I grew up with. Why I should be able to choose instead of going with the flow just as everyone else did. This time I wanted to be living that story book life. And I did, still do and forever will never be able to escape it. So I give you, my humble beginning."

The lights faded on both the sandy blonde woman who stood tall of 5 feet 8 with her round stomach that looked like it would burst at any moment and her husband.

Ladies and gentlemen I give you the introduction.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Quintaljones now sanaoon!**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

The stage is now set for another appearance and a rather average height, clean-cut man stands before the crowd as the light fades on again. He takes the microphone in his hand and removes it from the stand. His gentle grey eyes flash around the crowd until they land on a sandy blonde head. He smiles wittily then returns to a regular stare in the crowd, acting like he cared about the quality of entertainment he was about to give them.  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Hey, the name's Hayden Black. My birthday was yesterday so I guess that makes me 34 just like Miss Stanford oh I mean Mrs. old mother." He waved at her as her face flushed into a light red color.  
"Haha, still genuine and easily embarassed as always," Hayden took another second to look at Ash then resumed play to his facade. "You're probably wondering why I'm up here, well I'll tell ya... I honestly don't know. I mean seriously why do you people want to bud into someone else's business is beseeching, but understandable. I'd be curious as well so I guess, hell with secrets I'm coming all out."

He paused to build up a climax to summarize he thoughts, and then, "Try to keep up."

* * *

"... and so if you take this number and divide it in half..." Mrs. Chiles, the math teacher mumbled on as one by one, every student in her class dozed off into unnecessary amusement only found when the current activity was boring.

A boy with a full head of ginger curls sat aloof as his outstretched arms were placed in a disarray across his desk. The boy with his grey eyes was falling asleep in the back of the classroom, yet thankfully the teacher was so shy to even talk to a student that she ignored the boy and continued on with her lesson.

"Psst," he heard as his ears twitched at the sound of someone calling over to him.  
"Psst!" There it was again this time somewhat louder and he could feel someone tugging on his long-sleeved dark green collared shirt. "Psst! Boy who looks like the Irish flag!" It was another's voice that pushed into the _conversation_ and this time it was a girl's he recognized. _Irish flag eh_? He thought to himself, _that's a new one... but I guess it is true, I magically chose a shirt that matched my pale complexion and ginger locks..._  
Slap. He felt a slight tingle on his right arm that somehow flopped to his side at one point, but he couldn't remember when. "Are you stupid, wake up!" The boy whipped his eyes open and sat up straight with a posture that said, I've been an uptight child since birth, and he answered, "What do you want fish eyes?"

"Haha, nice one but no, it's not me. It's this one who's calling to you," A girl with THE largest eyes the boy had ever seen in his whole entire life said. She was blonde with brown eyes and was wearing a pink froofy shirt with really unnecessarily short shorts. The boy looked to where the girl was pointing and it was the person who sat infront of him. It was the quiet one that barely spoke a word to him whenever he tried to grab her attention for the homework. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that really stood out whenever she yawned and her eyes became watery. "Oh, hey what's up?" The boy said a little more politely and ignoring the ranting loud mouth girl that was still talking to him. He would have been polite to fish eyes... if only she wasn't so naturally annoying to him.  
"Uh, well you see," She said softly but loud enough to be heard. "I can't hear what Mrs. Chiles said was for the homework and class is over and she's left the room and she didn't hear what she said either and..."  
"Shh, don't worry babe I gotcha covered." The boy said putting a finger up to his lips and pulling out a piece of paper. "Here's the page number and the problems ... and my phone number if you are ever in a fickle again." The boy smiled wittily and turned to fish eyes. "And here you are fishy... enjoy." Both girls started to flush but each for different reasons. The girl who sat next to him turned her snobby head, got up, and exited the room frustrated. The girl infront just turned around and let her straight hair slide over her face slightly.  
"Tha-" She started to say until the boy cut in.  
"It's no problem, pleasure to be of service at any time... especially for a cutey like yourself." He said and got up himself to exit the room.  
The girl was left alone thoughtfully admiring the boy's politeness. She truly enjoyed his presence and slid the ripped chunk of paper into her white backpack.

* * *

It truly was admirable yet if only she wasn't taken.

**I know this is a tad bit short but that's the style I've formated for this story, enjoy and thank you to my two readers!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**So yeah again thank you to my two reviewed you guys make my day!**

**- sanaoon**

Chapter 2

The girl with her dark hair had gotten a haircut the next day. This time she had straight across bangs so that her hair would not fall onto her face and block her eyes. It was like a new window of opportunity opening for her because people noticed the difference because they could see her beautiful face and gleaming eyes.

She started to smile more and that's what pleased him the most. Although she never talked much, there was always admirers and the bravest one out of all of them, the one with the most balls was him. He knew it from the start, he had fallen for her and he knew it would be only a matter of time before she fell for him too. This boy had hair as dark as the night that was tossed in a mess that looked right. It wasn't long but it wasn't crew cut style either. But the thing that got him noticed was not his height, although he was standing over 6 feet but it was his Adonis features and blazing ice blue eyes. He did not have the palest complexion but he wasn't really tan either; it was jut the right amount to make his hair and eyes stand out. Each blue flame hypnotized anyone in his path so he knew he was all set for what he wanted.

He was the type that always got what he wanted, yet to his surprise their relationship did not base itself on that. However, on this day she finally would reveal how she felt.

He could feel it coming, they only talked online or on the phone every once in a while, but today he knew that she would confront him and make the first move.

She was just walking into the school and passed right by him, smiling and walking up to her locker. It wasn't like she ignored him or was over him but she was setting something up and wanted him to follow which he did.

He wanted her so much at this point that he couldn't stand it anymore. He was pretty much ready to kidnap her and elope.

She turned around to him quickly and to his hugely surprise she smiled even brighter walked closer and closer to him, his eyes growing more and more curious and she pecked him right on the cheek before turning bright red and running away to class. The bell had rang and home room was about to start. Something extremely ill-advised was about to happen within a second because he grabbed her arm and started running.

It wasn't to anywhere in particular, he didn't care where they went but all he knew was that he wanted to elope like he thought. He really wanted her now.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me," he said as they started to run into the forest.

She just answered with a smile and a bit of a girlish giggle. Then, she was surprised when he turned around and she was pushed into a huge tree. He then traced from her hand he held to her shoulder. She was wearing a light blue buttoned down blouse with a long white skirt that just slightly kissed the ground beneath her. On her feet were her favorite black laced up boots with the tongue sticking out.

He stroked the soft fabric of her shirt over and over again and with every stroke he bent in closer and closer. He could smell her watermelon shampoo and could see his own reflection in her fearless eyes. He saw his face and his dark crimson shirt and his dark wash jeans. He even noticed his black and grey running sneakers. But what amazed him the most with his self image was the fact it was how she saw him. His reflection spoke out the silent words that they were meant to be together and that she saw him not as a carefree spirit but a gentle person who she loved. As he leaned in closer and closer he was suddenly surprised again to have her lips plant themselves onto his before he was about to himself. She fervently kissed him but not for long because she broke the connection to realize something else that went along with it. It was a slight shock of energy that surged through herself and through him as well. She saw him and her bonded forever and separation was impossible. What surprised her was that he didn't look like himself he looks almost like...

Bam! He slammed his lips right onto hers and didn't let go. He sent shivers up and down her spine and his own as the electricity built up between them and created more and more excitement.

He wanted more and more of her, if only he could connect to her even more but something was blocking hem from becoming any closer.

He started to press harder and harder onto her and before he knew it-

* * *

- he woke up in his room panting realizing it was all just a dream. The girl in his dream was his girlfriend only she didn't know it yet herself but it was the next day and he was ready to be the bravest. He had a feeling it was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**From my anonymous guest reviewer to the two readers I hope are still reading this, thank you so much and enjoy!**

**- sanaoon**

Chapter 3

The next day had finally arrived and three fated people were about to embark on a journey they would wish not too. This journey would and will reveal the best to the worst in each and the worlds around them. It was only a matter of minutes until each individual would enter the school and collide in a domino affect of heartache and utter curiosity.

The first to enter was the red haired boy who did not match well with the color. He had the features of an average good looking French boy yet unfortunately his mother's Irish blood was too strong to be left out and ended up being the reason for his ginger locks. Yet today was different because the boy's hair was no longer his regular ginger tone; the color had transformed into a dusty mix of light brown and blonde. He had changed and many people noticed, including the next person to enter.

It was the dark haired beauty who shined just like a Greek statue. He was astonished to see the change in his fellow companion and commented on how it really made him stand out, in a good way of course. Both stood face to face in conversation that many passersby gave way to the beauty and slammed into each other, one after the other in amazement.

However they weren't the icing to the cake because the minute the doors opened, it was her turn to reveal herself. It had been some time that she had last seen both boys together and all she could do was smile as she gracefully entered the hallway. She too had changed from her long flowing hair to a short bob that framed her face nicely.

It was the next day, but it had been a while since each encounter.

And now I reveal myself to one; I shall narrate to one that it may have been the next day yet this is only the middle and I never mentioned it was the day after of which he dreamed a dream that would be of a longed for reality. Rather, I would like to point to one that I shine the spotlight solely on these people to tell one that at the end of this game, one of these people shall become my prize. I do not show mercy and please believe that I shall begin his next day momentarily.

It is a pleasure to meet one, but then again I don't believe the pleasures all one's.

* * *

It was the next day, the day after his dream. The boy of Greek heritage was waiting for her in the parking lot, hoping to confront her finally and reveal his true self.

He had planned it out on the car ride to school and was all set. It was the first time he would ever talk to her personally. He had talked to her before but only briefly for homework or class work because he was always too nervous to say another word. He was frightened to make a mistake and took his time.

At that moment she had arrived and magically parked next to him. He felt as though karma was sparing him that day and he fully took advantage.

"Good morning," he said grinning a rainbow of pearlescent teeth. He was leaning on his red motorcycle Hoping she would notice his suaveness at even the early hour of morning.

"Good morning," she replied as she got out of her silver sedan. She stared at him for a moment and started to walk away curiously but he wouldn't let her because within the next second everything had slipped out.

"I think I like you... And I know we don't know each other very well but please, go out with me at least once so I can figure everything out and-"

"You know the I like you part was just enough. You don't need to serenade your every thought." She turned around to face him and added, "besides, if we're giving this shot say around 11 tomorrow on Saturday then I think that be a good time to gradually let it all out. But then again I'm not you so..."

He just grinned even larger and let his emotions wild because he walked right up to her and gave her a hug. She held onto him back and that fueled his pride once again.

"Oh and by the way, it wouldn't hurt to know your name," she said letting go to face him once again.

"Oh it's," the bell rang while he answered and she gave him her name as well and they both entered the building side by side, talking.

So, who are they?


End file.
